


Rain Check

by RinAngel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bro-friends, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hey guys welcome back to my Sexually Aggressive NCT 127 Headcanon, Humor, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, Mark Gets Cockblocked, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, No actual porn but some pretty raunchy dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAngel/pseuds/RinAngel
Summary: my sunshine boy 🌻➭ johnny’s going to be at some radio show thingy!!!➭ i need u to do me a huge favor as soon as u get home and destroy my assMark and Donghyuck's sex-date falls through, so they make the most of it.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 265





	Rain Check

_ my sunshine boy  _ 🌻 _  
_ _ ➭ ayy _ _  
_ _ ➭ when does ur plane land _

_ ➭ 7:40 PM (supposedly) _ _  
_ _ ➭ i want to be home with you _ 😢

_ my sunshine boy  _ 🌻 _  
_ _ ➭ YES _ _  
_ _ ➭ johnny’s going to be at some radio show thingy!!! _ _  
_ _ ➭ i need u to do me a huge favor as soon as u get home and destroy my ass _

_ ➭  _ 😳   
_ ➭ babe _

_ my sunshine boy  _ 🌻 _  
_ _ ➭ it’s been over a month and i’m losing my GODDAMN MIND over you  _ 👅💦 _  
_ _ ➭ i need u to pound me into the mattress _ _  
_ _ ➭ treat me like the nasty little cumdumpster u know i am  _ 😏

_ ➭ i hope you know i’m literally gonna drag taeyong hyung through the airport by his shirt collar now _

_ my sunshine boy  _ 🌻 _  
_ _ ➭ bro u don’t even know _ _  
_ _ ➭ i’m texting him rn _ _  
_ _ ➭ telling him i’m gonna knock his teeth out if he slows u down _

_ ➭ CHRIST _

Mark really wasn’t sure that he deserved Donghyuck, sometimes.

The SuperM tour was the longest that they’d been apart since they started dating, so really, Mark was just relieved that he wasn’t the only one starting to feel it. Not just the urge to fuck, but the need to feel Donghyuck close to him; the heat from his body, the vibration of his voice directly beside him instead of through a phone speaker, even the warm natural scent of his body.

_ And…  _ the urge to fuck. Mark couldn’t exactly lie to himself about that. After so many weeks apart, he couldn’t think of Donghyuck without thinking about sinfully soft caramel skin, the curve of his ass clutched in Mark’s palms, and the musk of sex in the bedsheets. Given their schedules, it was hard to coordinate sex very often, but when they got things right, they made sure they made the most of it.

Donghyuck was right. It had been far too long. Soon after he returned, Dream promotions would start, Donghyuck would be exhausted every night, sore from dancing— they needed to pound out their frustrations while they could.

Of course, as fate would have it, their flight from Los Angeles to Korea was delayed due to inclement weather—  _ two whole hours. _ That meant two hours of sitting in the van and texting Donghyuck apologies, since waiting in the airport was not an option. Taeyong didn’t seem particularly bothered, laying across the seat with his head on Mark’s thigh to take advantage of the extra naptime, but as he settled himself, he glanced up at Mark’s face, intent on his phone.

“This is killing you, isn’t it?” His tone was soft, but then he jabbed Mark in the knee with his index finger and added dryly, “Make sure you tell Hyuckie that this isn’t my fault. I still need my teeth.”

“He’s not texting me back. I wonder what he’s doing…” Working out or getting ready to go to the studio, probably. It was early in Seoul, barely 7 AM, but Donghyuck had taken to doing push-ups, crunches, and squats after his morning run—  _ fuck,  _ Mark did not need to be thinking about Donghyuck’s ass in those cute little spandex exercise shorts, or the taste of salt on his skin when Mark sometimes slipped in the bathroom to join him in the shower while no one was awake to catch them.

“Ahh, young love. You were planning on ripping his clothes off the second you stepped into the dorms, huh?”

“Shut up! Don’t be gross! That wasn’t what I was thinking about!” Mark frowned as he pulled his hood up to hide his blush. “I depend on Hyuck a lot, you know that.  _ Emotionally.  _ Not like you guys aren’t great, but…”

“No, no. I’m just teasing. I get it.” Taeyong smiled softly.

_ I depend on Hyuck a lot emotionally,  _ **_and_ ** _ I want to rip his clothes off the second I step into the dorms. _

Mark wasn’t sure if Donghyuck was still asleep, or running late, or if maybe the cell phone signal got scrambled in its journey halfway around the world and back, but he didn’t get a message back until a little while after their departure.

_ my sunshine boy  _ 🌻 _  
_ _ ➭  _ 😢   
_ ➭  _ 😢   
_ ➭  _ 😢   
_ ➭ i’m watching ur flight info online and sobbing quietly in my bed _ _  
_ _ ➭ ur supposed to be touching down rn…  _ 💔 _  
_ _ ➭ stupid fucking johnny has stupid fucking tonsillitis so his thingy got cancelled anyway _ _  
_ _ ➭ i almost want to get a hotel room _ _  
_ _ ➭ stop me from getting a hotel room _

_ ➭  _ 😭😭😭   
_ ➭ i hate this so much _ _  
_ _ ➭ we...WE HAVE TO FIND A WAY TO FUCK TONIGHT _

_ my sunshine boy  _ 🌻 _  
_ _ ➭ can we fuck in the van _

_ ➭ hyuck...sweetie _ _  
_ _ ➭ no _

_ my sunshine boy  _ 🌻 _  
_ _ ➭ I’M CRYING _ _  
_ _ ➭ I’M SENDING YOU A PICTURE _

_ ➭ I CAN’T DOWNLOAD IT THE AIRPLANE WIFI IS TOO SHIT _

_ my sunshine boy  _ 🌻 _  
_ _ ➭ I’M CRYING IN IT _ _  
_ _ ➭ estimated time til i get dicked down? _

_ ➭ 3 hrs ish until we land… then however long it takes hyung and the manager to get their shit together at the airport _

_ my sunshine boy  _ 🌻 _  
_ _ ➭ UGH should i just masturbate and go to bed _

_ ➭ NO _

It was just past 10 PM when the plane  _ actually _ landed in Seoul and let them off. They shuffled quickly out to their van, letting the staff take care of their luggage; Mark, in addition to his stiff knees and aching back, had been teased and left to suffer at half-mast on three different occasions throughout the flight (the airplane wifi was sporadic, and Donghyuck had decided at one point to spam him with ass pics, which trickled in throughout the duration of the flight). He texted Donghyuck that they had landed, and once again got no reply.

“Who wants McDonald’s?”

Taeyong’s query was met with enthusiasm from everyone except Mark. “I’d really rather just go back to the dorm and—”

“Donghyuck is probably asleep right now,” Ten pointed out from the backseat. “And nowhere near the dorm building delivers this late.  _ And  _ I want a McFlurry.”

_ “Ugh.”  _ Mark groaned, letting his head fall back against the seat in defeat and slapping his hand over his eyes. It was all up to traffic, then, when they would get back. It was late, but it was  _ Saturday,  _ and if the restaurant was busy—

“Don’t be difficult, Mark. Do you want anything or not?”

“No. I’m not hungry.”

“You haven’t eaten all day. I’m buying you something anyway.”

Mark didn’t care enough to argue. He couldn’t keep himself from glancing down at his phone every couple of minutes, hoping for a message from Donghyuck—

_ ➭ taeyong is dragging us out for food _ _  
_ _ ➭ i want to punch him in the throat so bad right now _ _  
_ _ ➭ miss you  _ 💕 _ really, truly, more than anything _ _  
_ _ ➭ if you’re sleeping then i guess i’ll just have to give you your smooches in the morning  _ 😔

_ my sunshine boy  _ 🌻 _  
_ _ ➭ i’m not sleeping _ _  
_ _ ➭ i took a shower _ _  
_ _ ➭ i want smooch _ _  
_ _ ➭ do not deny me _

_ ➭ !!!! _ _  
_ _ ➭ please stay awake if you can i am literally in the van right now _

Since Mark refused to place an order, Taeyong bought him a Happy Meal. “That’s what you get for acting like a child.” Ha, ha. He truly did not care, he just wanted Taeyong to hand out the food quickly so that they could go.

The walk across the parking garage had never felt so long, and the wait for the elevator had never infuriated him so much. He tapped his foot, stared at the unanswered text on his phone. Taeyong knew better than to speak, it seemed.

When he got inside, he barely remembered to slip his shoes off, and only tossed his luggage onto the arm of the couch as he went by. The living room light had been left on to receive them, but all the other members were in their rooms, most probably sleeping. After all, it was past 11 PM, and there would be schedules the next day _. _ But that didn’t matter. What mattered was—

The light in Donghyuck’s room was off, but there was still the faint glow of his laptop screen, washing one side of the room in blue. Johnny snored as obnoxiously as ever, but Donghyuck was still awake. He was bundled up in his flannel pajamas, covered from neck to ankle— very cute, but probably didn’t bode well for Mark sexually, nor did the spoon that was dangling from Donghyuck’s lips as he frantically tapped on the laptop keyboard.

“Hey, Hyuckie! Shit, I’m really sorry…” Mark whispered into the dark, though he knew it wasn’t likely that Johnny would wake up. If he could sleep through his own snores, he could probably sleep through anything. “I was so excited to come home to you…”

“It’s not like you delayed the plane on purpose. Don’t apologize. Just come hug me.” He put his arms out for his boyfriend, and Mark climbed immediately into bed with him, nevermind the fact that he was still wearing jeans and his leather jacket. Donghyuck certainly didn’t seem to mind, especially when Mark gave him his first kiss in an entire month, unintentionally desperate on Mark’s part, sticky sweet on Hyuck’s. Mark could feel the smirk on his lips just before he pulled back, rubbing his nose gently against Mark’s. “Unfortunately, I already jerked off in the shower, so I’m pretty sleepy. But you’re welcome to hang out and watch me play Minecraft.”

“Yeah. Haha. I figured.” Mark tried (and failed miserably) to mask his disappointment, but Donghyuck didn’t give him much time to dwell on it before he gave him another lingering kiss. When he pulled back, he smiled softly, offering the spoon and a small glass jar to Mark. “What?”

“Caramel sauce. I thought it might be fun for you to lick off of me, but like I said, I already showered.” Donghyuck’s tone was playfully bitter as he added, “There’s whipped cream, too. That’s in the fridge, though.”

_ Lick off…? _ Mark’s cheeks started to burn as he pictured it, and he quickly declined the spoon. “No, I’m good… I probably won’t be able to eat that stuff ever again without getting a boner now, thanks.” He caught Donghyuck’s earlobe between his lips as he turned back to the laptop screen, earning a sweet, satisfying little gasp. “You’re already sweet enough as is.”

_ “Ugh.  _ You’re going to make me throw up. Stop.” Still, Donghyuck beamed, and he even turned to give Mark another kiss in between hacking down zombies. “Tomorrow morning… let’s wake up early. I don’t have any schedules until the afternoon. As soon as Johnny heads off to the doctor, we’ve got the room to ourselves.”

Mark quickly shifted, trying to alleviate some of the renewed tightness in his jeans. “Sounds good. I mean… I’m good waiting, it’s whatever… a month is nothing.”

“A month is not  _ nothing.  _ I’m fucking  _ dying. _ I almost texted you and asked for permission to sleep with Jungwoo about a week ago, but then I figured I might as well stick it out and wait for my first choice.” He giggled, cuddling up to Mark a little more. “You’re SM’s golden boy for a reason. The things you can do with your  _ hips…” _

“Oh my god. If I feed you, will you stop?” Mark suddenly remembered the bag he’d set down on Donghyuck’s desk on his way by. “Taeyong bought me a Happy Meal. Want some chicken nuggets?”

“Will you feed me chicken nuggets while I show you my Minecraft house? Because that would officially make you the best boyfriend of all time.” Donghyuck didn’t actually look like he was exaggerating, that was the scary part— Mark had never seen his eyes go so soft and sparkly. “If you do that, I’ll have no choice but to marry you.”

Once again, Mark felt hot from head to toe, but it had nothing to do with the image of Donghyuck’s beautiful body drizzled in caramel, or a blurry mirror shot of his ass on Mark’s phone screen. This was something different, something stronger, something he wasn’t sure he’d ever felt before. Suddenly, the next morning didn’t seem as important as that very moment.

“I love you, Hyuckie.”

“I know. I’m pretty adorable.”

(Was it conceited to say it if he was right?)


End file.
